


It's Not A Lonely Ocean With You

by kyoko_naegi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Junko is a legit nice person in this, i guess ndrv3 characters will come up in this now, several characters will be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoko_naegi/pseuds/kyoko_naegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Based off an OTP prompt}</p><p>Everyone knows that new that new things are adored and praised, a newly discovered species, the mermaid, being one of them.<br/>But after a while, are they even praise able anymore?</p><p>{Sorry if it's not too good, this is my first fic. I hope you enjoy it though!}<br/>(on hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Arrival

Mikan Tsumiki was bored.

The day was going slowly at Ocean Paradise, the aquarium her sister worked at where she had been all morning. All she could hear was a mix of the hum of a fish tank nearby, and the mild screaming of little kids upstairs (most likely trying to assault the touchable rock pool). Speaking of her sister, where was she anyway? Oh yeah, she was out getting what she said was "a newly discovered species", or at least, _tried_ to say as she half ran half skidded out the building's entrance three hours earlier.

Getting out the office chair she was lounging in, she decided she'd go check out the tank this "new species" would be residing in later. Ascending the set of stairs to the next level, she discovered it was one of the built in tanks that were walked under, giving you a view of the inhabitants within like a handy telescope. A hammerhead shark passed over her head, reflecting her in its rocky grey eyes, before swishing away down the tank to whatever it was previously doing.

She was then about to go see if the children she had heard screaming earlier had destroyed anything, before the entrance to the aquarium flew open, hitting the walls with a loud smack as a team of workers ran in with something on what slightly resembled a hospital's patient trolley. Hurriedly going back down the stairs, her shoes gave a final click as she got to the first floor again. The work team had already gone, but her sister remained, and was out of breath as she tied her pink locks up.

"Hey sis!" was the greeting Mikan got after Junko finally managed to heave some air into her lungs, the name badge pinned to her t-shirt stating her name and role as always, which was _"Junko Enoshima: Head Animal Supervisor." _"You'll never guess what we discovered today!" she excitedly exclaimed, blue eyes gleaming.__

 _ _"What did you discover Junko?"__

 _ _

"We found a mermaid!"

__


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a few days! school and other things had me busy.

Watching the schools of fish dance around one another, Mikan scrolled through her phone's messages as she waited on a bench under the walk through tank. She hadn't got many new ones, but the best one she'd gotten came from Fuyuhiko asking if he'd be arrested for being on 4chan because he was twelve. Putting her phone back in her apron pocket, she reminded herself to message her friends back later.

She was also questioning to herself if Junko and her team had actually caught a mermaid, or if she'd forgotten to take her morning meds and had caught a weird looking dolphin instead. It had happened once before, so there was a chance it might've happened again.

Rising to her feet, she scratched her cheek before collecting her thoughts. Her sister had said the mermaid (they still hadn't given it a name) would be put in "a more suitable tank for its current condition" according to Junko. That statement probably had some connection to what she'd said a few minutes later, which sounded to Mikan like "That's a shit ton of fishing net! We'd better get it out quickly!" as Junko ran into a room smelling like cleaning chemicals and slightly rusting iron. Now that she thought about it, she'd been in that room for quite some time now. After a few more moments of staring at the hammerhead shark, the scuffling of trainers emitted from the end of the hallway, getting a bit louder as it progressed across to Mikan. 

"Sis! You'll never guess what happened!" Junko started up, her voice sparking with the need to explain. Mikan had already figured out most of what happened by gazing at the several dried magenta patches upon her sisters' apron and the fact she smelt a bit more like iron, but she looked back up at her sister waiting to hear what had happened. "So you know how that mermaid we found? Well, she had a bunch of fishing net that was piercing her tail, so we had to get it out.". Mikan shuddered a little, the thought of the pain slightly unsettling her. "She seems ok now, and we've put her in the new tank on the third floor. Maybe you could go say hi?" Junko suggested, before hugging her sister and going off to clean her apron. 

She was standing in front of the new tank now, one hand on the glass and the other over her heart. The mermaid was most certainly real, but she didn't seem to want to socialize as she was leaning on a rock ornament that had placed in the tank for decoration, her champagne pink tail curled slightly around it. Not wanting to leave, Mikan decided to try and converse with the creature again.

"Hello miss mermaid, do you have a name?" 

"........."

_"Chiaki."_. 


	3. Aquatic Analysis

Mikan was taken aback by the voice of Chiaki. It was sweet and reminded her of little tinkling bells, but it had a discreet anger laced within it, like the calm before a storm. 

"My name is Mikan Tsumiki, but you can call me Mikan if you'd like." was her response, as it'd be better to introduce herself before launching into the questions she wanted to ask. 

Chiaki didn't respond, either ignoring Mikan or she just hadn't heard her. Sighing, Mikan went to turn away to see if she could walk herself home, before a great swishing noise came up behind her. "Please don't go," the mermaid mumbled a little, pressing her webbed hands against the glass gently, "I'd like your company..." 

Her heart thumped a little in her chest at her words. "O-Ok, just let me get something." Chiaki nodded, before Mikan hurried to the employee break room nearby. Quickly grabbing a fold up chair from inside, she went back to Chiaki's tank and placed it in front of it before sitting down on it. It was a little cold, but she didn't mind as she and Chiaki talked. 

As Chiaki was talking about something nature related, Mikan noticed her tail. It had already started to scar, a creamy peach (slightly zigzag shaped) line crawling along it and almost threatening to reach up near where her navel was. Her tail was a beautiful morganite colour, the same as her hair and eyes, Mikan noted too, her face flushing ever so slightly. 

Her gaze drifted over to the window nearby, but wasn't surprised when it showed her the sky again, which was now a striking navy blue, several stars starting to cast their lights. "Hey, I should go now. But I'll be back tomorrow after school! I promise." Mikan suddenly babbled out, her words coming out a little quicker than needed. 

"Ok Mikan. I await your next visit." Chiaki sleepily replied, curling into a sleeping position as Mikan left to return the chair to its original place, before grabbing her schoolbag from there and hurrying outside to the car park, where Junko was sitting in her car. "Did you have a good time today?", Junko asked as she started the car. "Sorry if you didn't, work isn't usually that slow." 

"Today was great sis.", Mikan happily as she put on her seatbelt, her schoolbag upon her lap. "I want to come tomorrow too." Junko then chirped something happily in response as she then drove off, not noticing her sister's slightly pink face due to the nighttime darkness. 


	4. Busy, Busy

**BRIIIIIIING!!**

Mikan nearly fell out of her chair as the school bell rang out, signalling the end of the day. Hastily grabbing her things, she put them inside her school bag and hurrying out the class to meet up with Ibuki. 

No more than 20 seconds had past before her ears were slightly assaulted by a overexcited yell of "Miiiiiikaaaaaan!!!" coming down the hall. As soon as she turned to see where Ibuki was, she was hug tackled by her and nearly ended up on the floor. "Mikan! Ibuki found you!!" Ibuki laughed as Mikan managed to prise herself out of the tight grip of her friend. 

Exiting the school and entering the car park, Ibuki unclipped her bike from the bike rack as she continued to chatter to Mikan. "-So then the glue went _everywhere!_ Poor Akane had to cut her gluey hair off!" Mikan laughed at Ibuki's story, before seeing Junko pull up in her car. "Gotta go now Ibuki, seeya!" Mikan quickly shouted as she hurried to the car and got in. 

After a short while of driving, the two arrived at Ocean Paradise. As soon as Junko pushed open the door, all Mikan could hear was a loud chattering, which hurt her ears a little. Going to the employee room, she put her bag in there before going to Chiaki's tank like she had promised the day before. 

"Hey Chiaki I'm-" Mikan started, but was cut off as the crowd surrounding said mermaid's tank swarmed around her and cut her off with their loud chatters and shoves. Poor Chiaki was frightened out of her mind, and so hid in the large overhang rock in her tank, tail swishing more and more as she got more terrified, the noise and crowd of visitors not helping. 

Mikan would have to see her tomorrow. 


	5. Performance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so sorry for not updating in months :(
> 
> I had a shit ton of stuff to do, involving school (year 10 now woo) and health stuff

**February 25th, 20xx. 2 years later.**

"All right everyone, give a warm welcome to Chiaki!" yelled Hajime, the show trainer, from the small platform in the middle of the pool he was standing upon.

The rows seating the huge crowd in front of the show stage pool erupted into a burst of cheering and hollering as the previously mentioned mermaid leapt out the water and dived back in, sending some water spraying at the crowd. 

Amongst the audience members was Mikan, who was awestruck as her friend continued to follow Hajime's lead, performing several more tricks and maneuvers no normal human could do. She even did a trick where she 'rescued' Hajime, who pretended to be hurt (the crowd found that one especially entertaining) 

After the show ended, Mikan hurried to the pool's platform, Hajime having gone back inside the main aquarium building. "Wow! That was amazing!" Mikan excitedly chattered as soon as Chiaki's top half arose from the water, propping her elbows upon the platform as Mikan kneeled on it. 

"Thank you. I tried my best for my first 'show'." she replied, tail swishing in the pool water every now and again, tapping her nails on the platform. Mikan noticed this and concluded she was becoming bored, as she wouldn't be returned to her normal tank for another 30 mins. "Chiaki, you look bored! 

She sighed, moving a strand of hair out of her face. "I am Mikan, it is awfully dull by myself all the time when you're away." Mikan's cheeks felt warm at the fact Chiaki enjoyed her company so much. "But you're here, and I'm happy!" she finished, clapping her hands together. 

Eventually Chiaki was taken back to her tank, Mikan hurrying there before she had to go home. Reaching it, she caught her breath and spoke up to the mermaid, who had come out from hiding to see her. "I just wanted to say you did a really great job today Chiaki, I loved it!" Chiaki smiled. "Thank you. I will try my best for you, always." 

And she would. After all, it's bad to break promises. 


	6. Harmless Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (oh my god i am so so sorry for not updating in so long, a bunch of stuff happened including writer's block the size of the goddamn titanic. im gonna start putting ndrv3 characters in a but of an apology gift)

"And so basically all I do is take phonecalls and junk, pretty easy to be honest. I dont think we'll be getting many today, so I'm guessing more free time will be on my hands." Mikan was hurriedly explaining to Ibuki, the latter almost standing on the back of the bike dangerously. 

"Ibuki thinks that's pretty cool! You just have to answer a phone and you can look at the animals after too!" her ever excited friend whooped, making Mikan chuckle as she pedalled faster. 

After finally stopping and chaining the bike up to a lamp post, Ibuki rushed in, her calmer associate walking at a slower pace. "Calm down! I have to put my stuff on the desk." 

"Ibuki thinks you should hurry up!" she sighed out, before running off again upstairs. Mikan shook her head as she did so, but still kept a smile upon her features, putting her belongings upon the receptionist's desk. Quickly turning on the silver computer placed there, the desktop wallpaper of a smiling angel rabbit came into view almost immediately. 

As she got up to go she heard a huge outburst of laughter from the upper half, big and booming, most certainly coming from Ibuki. A tut was about to escape her lips before she heard a fainter laugh echoing after it. Was that who she thought it was? 

Quietly treading upon the stairs, she decided to peek upon the source of the noise, for a reason unknown to even her. 

As she looked after the corner, all she saw Ibuki telling Chiaki random pick up lines, to which the aquatic girl kept giggling at over and over, the gills upon the sides of chest moving with each bell of laughter she emitted. 

Mikan shook her head. Why did she need to worry? It wasn't like Ibuki would steal Chiaki away from her. 

_What a silly thought. I don't even like Chiaki like that, so worrying about this is pointless._ her mind echoed. 

She might not have been breaking a promise, but something of hers would keep breaking little by little if she kept up her act. 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy


End file.
